made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame
The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame is a game for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch. It is the fifth game in the The Ztar Attack series. In the game, Lord Ztar is once again freed from his Gold Flower prison and Mario, Luigi and Peach, as well as Bowser and Hariet team up to once again stop Lord Ztar. But unbeknownst to the group, another villain is watching. The main antagonist is Lord Ztar. Plot An unknown figure releases Lord Ztar from his prison in the Gold Flower. Meanwhile, Mario is in another duel with Bowser when Lord Ztar's forces arrive and turns most of Bowser's minions against him. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, as well as Peach escape the castle. While trying to think of a plan to stop Lord Ztar, the group witnesses a spaceship crash-land next to them. Mario, thinking it might be one of Lord Ztar's minions, tells everyone to stand back. But the person inside isn't one of Lord Ztar's minions at all, it was Hariet, one of the Broodals. She explains that Lord Ztar has invaded Rabbit Ridge and taken control of everyone there, with Hariet the only one who escaped. Eventually the group confronts Lord Ztar, but after defeating him, he quickly retreats, with the group following close behind. After defeating Ztarful, the group finds the same spaceship Hariet rode on earlier, so the group gets on board the ship and fly to Rabbit Ridge. After defeating Lord Ztar again, a portal suddenly appears and Dharkon emerges from the portal. Lord Ztar retreats and the group gets grabbed into the portal by Dharkon, transporting them to the Dark World. After defeating Dharkon, he quickly teleports away, and the group finds another portal that takes them to the Ztar Dimension. After defeating Lord Ztar once again, as well as his Ztar Soul form, Dharkon arrives and reveals the he's the once responsible for releasing Lord Ztar. Dharkon fuses himself with Lord Ztar, becoming Ztar Dharkon before teleporting the group. After defeating every boss in the game, the group encounters the Ztar Broodals inside a giant mech called The Ztar. The group manages to free all the Broodals from Lord Ztar's control, but The Ztar remains operational. After defeating The Ztar, it's limbs break off before being destroyed in a black hole. Bowser summons a vehicle he built called the Ultimate Vehicle. The group gets on board the vehicle and chase after Ztar Dharkon. After defeating Ztar Dharkon, Dharkon and Lord Ztar separate and Dharkon crashes into the sea before exploding. Lord Ztar is then sent back into the Gold Flower and the group puts the flower back to where it is and making the area more secure. Hariet heads back to Rabbit Ridge with her recovered friends while Bowser heads back to his castle. Everyone at Toad Town then celebrates. Characters Playable Mario.png|Mario Luigi.png|Luigi Peach.png|Peach Bowser.png|Bowser SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet Non-playable Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango 3D Lord Ztar.png|Lord Ztar (Main antagonist) Ztar Artwork.png|Ztar King No Image.png|Ztarful Dharkon.png|Dharkon (True Main antagonist) Areas Unlike previous The Ztar Attack games. The style of levels are similar in style to The Legend of Zelda and Super Smash Bros: Ultimate's story mode. Dungeons are written in bold. Mushroom Kingdom - Area 1 * Grasslands ** Piranha Forest ** Piranha Temple * RedSand Desert ** Forsaken Pyramid * The Bafflewood ** Outlook Point ** Whitecap Beach ** Poison Cavern Mushroom Kingdom - Area 2 * Mount Brrr ** Ice Temple * Rock-Candy Mines ** Rolling Mines * Molten Volcano ** Laser Facility Moon * Rabbit Ridge ** Topper's Side ** Spewart's Side ** Rango's Side Dark World * Reign Chomp Kingdom ** Reign Chomp's Castle * Boo Woods ** Ghostly House * Crumbleden ** Ruined Tower Ztar Dimension * Fortified Fortress ** Fiery Flotilla * Creepy Path ** Mirage Mansion * Ztar Field ** Ztar Castle The Final Battle * The Final Battle Enemies Goomba Artwork.png|Goomba Ztar Goomba Artwork.png|Ztar Goomba Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Ztar Koopa Troopa.png|Ztar Koopa Troopa Ztar Soldier.png|Ztar Soldier Ztar Artwork.png|Ztar Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Ztar Bullet Bill.png|Ztar Bullet Bill Banzai Bill.png|Banzai Bill Ztar Banzai Bill.png|Ztar Banzai Bill Pokey2.png|Pokey Ztar Pokey.PNG|Ztar Pokey Shy Guy.png|Shy Guy Ztar Guy.png|Ztar Guy Boo.png|Boo Ztar Boo.png|Ztar Boo Boo.png|Big Boo Ztar Boo.png|Big Ztar Boo Chain Chomp1.png|Chain Chomp Big Chain Chomp1.png|Big Chain Chomp Lava Bubble Icon SMO.png|Lava Bubble Ztar Lava Bubble.PNG|Ztar Lava Bubble Paragoomba.png|Paragoomba Ztar Paragoomba.PNG|Ztar Paragoomba Paratroopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa ZtarParatroopa.png|Ztar Paratroopa Para-Ztar Soldier.PNG|Para-Ztar Soldier Piranha Plant.png|Piranha Plant Bungee Piranha.png|Bungee Piranha Plant Lakitu.png|Lakitu Spiny.png|Spiny Buzzy Beetle.png|Buzzy Beetle Cheep Cheep Icon SMO.png|Cheep Cheep Blooper.png|Blooper Uproot Icon SMO.png|Uproot Ztar Uproot.PNG|Ztar Uproot Bosses Mushroom Kingdom - Area 1 Area Boss The Area Boss can only be accessed by defeating the Bosses shown above, after the Area Boss is defeated, the play can progress to the next world. Mushroom Kingdom - Area 2 Area Boss Moon Area Boss Dark World Area Boss Ztar Dimension Area Boss The Final Battle Area Bosses Soundtrack * Title * Main Menu * Mushroom Kingdom - Area 1 Overworld * Piranha Temple * Forsaken Pyramid * Poison Cave * Mushroom Kingdom - Area 2 Overworld * Ice Temple * Rolling Mines / Topper's Side / Spewart's Side / Rango's Side * Laser Facility * Moon Overworld * Dark World Overworld * Reign Chomp's Castle * Ghostly House * Ruined Tower * Ztar Dimension Overworld * Fiery Flotilla * Mirage Mansion * Ztar Castle Boss Themes * Petey Piranha Battle * Knucklotec Battle * Wiggler Battle (Phase 1) * Wiggler Battle (Phase 2) * Lord Ztar Battle (Mushroom Kingdom - Area 1) * Snow Ogre Battle * Rollodillo Battle * Galleom Battle * Ztarful Battle * Ztar Broodals Battle * Lord Ztar Battle (Moon) * Reign Chomp Battle (Phase 1) * Reign Chomp Battle (Phase 2) * Bouldergeist Battle * Ruined Dragon Battle * Dharkon Battle / Ztar Soul Battle * Gobblegut Battle * Madame Mirage Battle * Ztar King Battle * Lord Ztar Battle (Ztar Dimension) * Boss Rematches & The Ztar Battle * Ztar Dharkon Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Staff Roll Trivia * The final battle against Ztar Dharkon is similar to the Final Battle against the Darkness in Skylanders: SuperChargers. * The "Endgame" in the title comes from Avengers: Endgame. ** This make The Ztar Attack 5: Endgame the second game to be named after a Marvel movie, the first being Mario & Metroid: Age of Dark Samus, which was named after Avengers: Age of Ultron. * This is the first The Ztar Attack game to not also be part of the Mario & Kirby series since The Ztar Attack 2: The Return of Lord Ztar. ** This is also the first The Ztar Attack game where the final boss is not Ztar Soul. * When fighting any of the Ztar Broodals or The Ztar while playing as Hariet, she'll have a special quote: ** When fighting any of the Ztar Broodals, she'll say "Topper/Spewart/Rango, snap out of it. It's me, Hariet!". ** When fighting The Ztar, she'll say "My friends, please. Snap out of it!".